Morality Loss
by TootieFrootie
Summary: The investigative life is quiet, a little too quiet. That is until a new CSI joins the team and strange things start happening, including a sudden outbreak of a psycho serial killer on the loose. Stink at summaries, GREAT at stories! YOU WONT BE LET DOWN!


_**Author:**_ TootieFrootie

_**Title:**_ Morality Loss

_**Chapter:**_ (1) Towels, Farm girls, and a pen. (AKA, A Little Too Close In the Bathroom)

_**Summary:**_ The investigative life is quiet, a little too quiet. That is until a new CSI joins the team and strange things start happening, including a sudden outbreak of a psycho serial killer on the loose. Can Greg find out who's this girl about while battling his own feelings, before it's too late for the state of Las Vegas?

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own (although I WISH) any characters, themes, settings, places, sheep, or bla bla blaing that belong to CSI. I only own my character and this plot [yes you may NOT copy this story! Although if any of you find out a way to contact the director/producer for a new show idea, tell me and ill love you forever :D :P

**CSI Morality Loss**

**OOooOOooOOooOOOOooOOooOOooOOOOooOOooOOooOOOOooOOooOOooOO**

"Seriously? You've got to be joking," Nick laughed as he leaned on the table boredly as Greg nodded at him, tapping his bitten, worn-out pen on the table top as he tried to finish the crossword puzzle he'd been trying to solve for the past couple minutes. He had positioned his chair sideways from the table, sitting at an odd angle with one leg resting on the other as he questioned the cross-word in front of him.

Oddly, for the past two weeks nothing really happened. A beating or two, but that was about it, and it had the whole team worried. When did crime _not_ happen in Las Vegas? Grissom suspected something huge was about to get underway but there was nothing to do about it except sit and wait. Everyone was almost bored out of their minds as all they did was lounge areas and chat; some even deciding to help Dr. Albert sort through some old files and store them in archives (that's how bored everyone got)

Dressed in an olive T-shirt and matching pants as he donned the CSI vest over it, Greg sighed and dropped the pen, pushing the newspaper away from him as Nick continued laughing like a child.

"Nick…That bored?"

"Oooh yeah," Nick chuckled, wiping a fake tear from his eye as he groaned and leaned his back on the table, crossing his arms as he looked outside the window and at the security desk. Nick and Warrick had gotten a new shared office with transparent windows on either side of a translucent, fogged-up glass door that bore both their names. Greg liked it in here better than in the lab, and with nothing to do there was no point in even staying in the lab.

Greg picked up the discarded towel from beneath his chair as he wiped his neck, trying to get rid of the sweat forming there.

"God, even for a summer in Las Vegas, it's HOT." He gasped, picking up his cold water bottle from Nick's desk and chugged half of it down.

"Speaking of hot…dude wipe your face and check out the chick at the desk," Nick smirked as he leaned slightly forward and nudged his head at the window over at the security desk. An average-height looking mid-twenty year old stood there smiling softly at the secretary as she tapped away at her computer, handing her back her worn out ID. Greg noticed she didn't have a purse (which was completely odd to him) and instead stuffed the ID into her jean's pocket, which too looked worn out and slightly brown in some areas. She exhaled a thank you to the secretary as she fanned herself with her buttoned plaid shirt that looked (as well) as though it had seen too many days. Turning on her heel, she sauntered past the room where the two guys remained watching her as she shot them a soft smile. She had sinuous golden-brown shoulder-length hair that flew behind her as she walked past them, a warm look in her smile; but the one thing Greg noticed the most was her striking ice-blue eyes that held a large sun-ring of sea-green. He kept looking at her back as she seemed to disappear down the hall, before Nick snapped him back to reality.

"Is it just me or does it seem as though she wears _really_ old, cheap clothing? And did you even see her shoes? White and black sneakers! A Sketcher's make a think; seriously what kind of self-respecting adult wears that now adays? She looks as though she just crawled out of a farm somewhere from West Virginia. Shame too, she was gorgeous." Nick grunted as he turned to Greg who merely shrugged and picked up his pen again.

"We're probably not going to see her again anyways. She looks too young to be a CSI." He bit his pen as Nick shot him a disapproving look and stood up properly.

"And you wonder why a girl won't kiss you. You've probably got ink in your mouth." Nick smirked at him, before ducking as the sweaty towel flew past him.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

There was a knock at the door as Catherine smiled smugly at the three men, walking in and standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Warrick had been practically asleep in his chair, with his legs up on the desk and a book over his eyes as he snored, before sitting upright suddenly as Catherine knocked. Greg was still biting his pen annoyed, staring at the newspaper as he had given up on the cross-word puzzle and started to work on Sudoku, which only seemed even more complicated to him; he looked almost relieved when he noticed the woman standing in the middle of the room. He looked behind him at Nick who was leaning back in his chair, his head bent backwards towards the ceiling as he was whistling, swerving in his chair. Catherine tried her hardest not to laugh at him as Warrick picked up the book he had been reading and threw it at Nick.

"OW! What was that fo—Oh…hey Catherine." Nick blushed, embarrassed, as she grinned at him but shrugged it off.

"Don't tell us; You've finally found a crime scene?" Warrick mumbled, standing up slowly as he tried to wake himself up from his mid-day nap.

"Afraid not, sorry guys," She sighed as they groaned miserably, "But Grissom wants to talk to you Greg."

"Me?" He stood up, confused, as he left his pen and paper on Nick's desk.

"Yeah, come on." She signaled at him to walk over.

"What about?" He mumbled worriedly, walking past her and down the hallway as she walked with him.

"You'll find out."

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

"Knock, Knock." Catherine stuck her head inside Grissom's office as he looked up from the book he was reading, _Bugs and Me_, and nodded at her as she returned it and walked away, leaving Greg standing there momentarily confused.

"Greg I'm not going to shoot you; not that desperate for a crime scene you know." Grissom teased, laying the book face down gently as Greg managed a slight lop-sided smile and nodded, walking up to the desk and sitting in front in the chair in front of it.

"So…what's up?" Greg looked at him nervously, wishing for his pen at this moment.

"How…"Grissom sighed heavily as he leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk, looking over his glasses at Greg, "would you like it if you got a new office, complete with a new desk?"

"Uh…I would love that!" He blinked repeatedly, shocked at what Grissom was saying, "But…what's the catch?" Grissom grinned at him and stood up, walking over to his filing cabinet and rummaged through it as he pulled out a folder and threw it on the desk softly, sitting back down.

"A new partner," He re-folded his hands and glanced at the folder, signaling to Greg that he should look at it. He bit his lip and pulled the folder closer to him, flipping it open.

"'Ed' Lanctross, sex F, weight 109, height 5'7, age 24," He began reading aloud, getting stunned by every minute as he glanced at the photo and realized it was the Cowgirl from before, "It says she's been to Riverback high school, Lingtown College before getting a degree in almost every subject before getting her GCSE and then later on went on studying online with Kaplan University. Uhhm…it also says that she was probably the brightest of all of the students and had even skipped several grades, making her one of the youngest, but she would often come into class with a strange, quote on quote, 'mark'." He had skimmed through some of it and closed it, putting it back on the table.

"So what your telling me is I'm going to have a 24 year old cowg—person on my team and my partner?" Grissom looked at him oddly and took the folder, laying it under his hands.

"She won't be on your team but she'll be working with you, and…What's the problem?" He tilted his head sideways ever so slightly, looking at him curiously.

"Grissom…how is it _you're_ even asking that?! She's 24! Her life's just begun! She doesn't even look like she has enough to rent her own room let alone work as a CSI! I had just graduated college at 24, and your telling me she got degrees and went to university online and got her GCSE and went through it all by that same time?!" He groaned loudly, standing up as he paced the room, annoyed. He had no idea why he was so frustrated about it, he never usually got frustrated and especially about things like this; Grissom seemed to notice it too.

"Well…I've talked to her…she's amazingly, to put it bluntly, brilliant. She's probably as smart as I any of us are or even more. Age doesn't matter here, Greg, it's the mind that does, and knowing when and what the best decision is at the right time. Yeah, she may still have a bit to learn, and that's why I'm putting her with you Greg." Grissom looked peaceful as he leaned backwards in his seat, still looking at him with a curious look. Greg blew out air hotly, running a hand through his hair but sat down again, looking at the folder.

"Can I at least know more about her history? The paper says almost nothing about it…" He went to open the folder again but Grissom had already stood up quickly and taken it, putting it back in the filing cabinet.

"For the moment? No sorry. She's asked me to keep it private and private I'll keep it. You don't need to know her history to be her partner Greg." He muttered, locking the cabinet as he sat back down, Greg staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh, Edeline, come in." Grissom smiled as he greeted the young girl. She stood at the doorway nervously, wearing the same thing she had worn before only this time she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and had an ID badge, "This is Greg, who's going to be your partner." He signaled to Greg who has stood up and withdrew his hand in greeting as she shook it, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Edeline?" Greg mused as she blushed slightly, nodding.

"Prefer Ed."

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

"Dude, you are hereby the _luckiest_ guy on the planet!" Nick grinned at Greg widely as he stood up in front of him. After introductions with Edeline, or 'Ed', Greg had come back to Nick and Warrick while she went back to their new would be office. Instantly Greg told the two guys everything, who looked just as shocked as he still was.

"Uh…why?" He looked at Nick oddly as he tapped his foot on the floor, biting on his pen again as he sat in the same chair as last time while Warrick grinned from his seat on the other side of the room.

"Come on, you're kidding!" Nick looked at him in disbelief but sighed loudly when Greg gave him a blank stare, "one, dude, hot _young_ chick is gonna be your _**partner**_, which means a little 'quality time'. And two, she's not even on the same team as you so you can even 'bump uglies' at night and not get in trouble for it."

"Nick is that all you think about?!" Warrick laughed out loud, throwing the sweaty towel at Nick caught it but dropped it in disgust, still smirking.

"He's right you know! She's really smart and she's pretty funny too…" Greg shrugged casually as Nick and Warrick looked at each other, and as though they were all love-smitten boys again, went out and looked at Greg as they grinned at him and went 'oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!'

"Aw look at Greg. Boy's all grown up, getting feelings." Nick smirked and ruffled Greg's hair as he glared at him, pushing his hand away as he fixed it.

"I've had feelings before thank you very much, and I don't even have feelings for her ok? So lay off." He grunted as he stood up and stalked outside the door while Warrick and Nick still grinned at his back.

"Just typical males." Greg muttered to himself as he walked to his new office, biting his pen again.

**OOooOOooOOooOO**

She sighed softly as she walked into the marble bathroom quietly; walking as though she was a ghost. She was going out of it, she could tell. Flashes…every time she blinked she'd have a flash…no idea where she was going her mind drifted away from her body…

_"Please…go away" whimpering sounds from the corner of a dark room._

She turned the faucet on, withdrawing her hands in a state of shock as she saw blood dripping from it.

_"Mommy don't leave me" a sobbing dirt-streaked girl cried on the ground of a __forest ,__ rain pounding above them, as a thin woman walked away quietly._

She blinked again, looking at the faucet knobs, realizing there was nothing there. She sighed deeply again, looking up at the mirror.

_A tall dark man walked behind the sobbing girl and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away as she shrieked and screamed for help._

She was crying, but it was not normal tears she saw. Blood seemed to run out of her eyes and down her face instead of salty water. She reached out a hand and touched the cold glass, running her hand down the reflection of herself as her hand left a trail of fresh blood.

_Screaming.__ Everlasting screaming raced through the never-ending amounts of darkness. _

She glared at the blood streak on the mirror, angry with herself. She yelled out in frustration and slammed her fist against it, the whole thing crackling and shattered to bits.

_"Bitch, there's no running." A silver dagger was the only source of color as she huddled up into a corner as he stalked up to her slowly, only the sounds of her whimpering clear._

She gasped, stepping backwards as she clutched her head and screamed, staggering backwards into the toilet stall as the stall door slammed in front of her, locking her inside.

_He gripped her arm and pulled her as she yelled out for help. He pushed her face down into the ground and ripped off her clothes. _

"Leave me alone…leave me alone…" She whimpered, sliding down slowly onto the stall floor as she looked at the walls as bloody hand prints and streaks started showing up.

_Screaming.__ An Everlasting screaming as he dominated her, taking her body for his own._

"Please…go away…go away…" She sobbed now, rocking back and forth as she clutched her head, not wanting to look up anymore.

_"Say hello to your mother for me." He rasped as he gripped her shoulder and sliced her shoulder blade with his dagger._

"Edeline?" Catherine walked into the bathroom and smiled at the girl, who seemed surprised by her appearance. Ed looked down and noticed the faucet was still running. Turning it off she looked up at the mirror and noticed that it, along with her reflection, was fine.

"Everything alright? You seemed out of it." Catherine looked at her worriedly but she waved it off, nodding as she forced a smile.

"I'm alright! Just glad I got the job." She walked over to a small drawer, pulling out some paper towels as she dried her hands and threw them away.

"Well, good to know." Catherine nodded and smiled at her again, congratulating her as she left the bathroom.

"If only you did know…" She whispered, standing alone in the marble bathroom.

**OOooOOooOOooOOOOooOOooOOooOOOOooOOooOOooOOOOooOOooOOooOOOOooO**

OOoooOoOoOoOooOoOOooooOooooOh! Looks like we're having fuuun aren't we :D What's this?! A new partner, love, and psycho maniac all in one?! So cow's HAVE already jumped over the moon...

Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!

**OOooOOooOOooOO _TootieFrootie _OOooOOooOOooOO**


End file.
